Food For The Animal
by rose.waldron.9
Summary: What happens when Dave Batista decides to get revenge on John Cena and Randy Orton with a little help from the Shield boys. Will the three Hounds of Justice have a change of heart or are they as jaded as he is? Warning: Slash, possible scenes of non con sex, BDSM themes, kinks etc. Co written with gamesgrl5887
1. Chapter 1

(Here's a solo from me. I am waldron82 only using my Facebook FF account. Let me know what you think.)

February 23, 2014

John Cena stormed outside of the arena after another hard fought Pay Per View. Once again the wrestler had been cheated, this time by the crazed Wyatt family. It seemed his long time rival, The Viper, Randy Orton was going to cling to the WWE World Heavyweight title no matter what. No wonder the Yes movement was catching on so quickly. Daniel Bryan had been screwed over at every hand by The Authority. The furious CeNation leader almost ran into a smug,sweaty Orton who was also heading for the hotel. "Move the hell out of my way, Orton." John almost growled, pushing him aside. "I'm in no mood to talk to you."

Randy's steely blue eyes widened in disbelief. He rarely saw the normally laid back Cena so on edge. He blinked before the familiar smirk known to millions crossed his cocky face. "Like I was wanting to chat with you anyway, Cena. I'm late for my victory party."

John glared up at Randy in disdain. "Awe...I'm sure Hunter can wait a few minutes to get his dick sucked. I'm sure whatever you did for him before the show will hold him over until then."

The younger man's face flushed red in rage at John's taunt. "You should know, Cena. You were bending over for Vince before your first week in the company."

The two men argued as they walked, not noticing the three masked men watching them from the shadows of the parking lot behind a black van similar to one used by a SWAT team. The silent figures moved toward the two wrestlers, conveniently parked beside Randy's rental.

"Shut the hell up, Orton!" John gave Randy a light shove. Randy opened his mouth but before he could reply a gloved hand clamped down hard over his mouth. "Hey!" John yelled in protest before he felt the distinct pressure of a gun barrel pressed against his back. "Shut up!" A deep voice hissed from behind him. "Not a word." John watched in horror as Randy was dragged toward the van by two masked men while the frantic Viper struggled, trying to scream behind the gloved hand gagging him. John felt a blinding pain to the back of his head then everything went black.

The usually so cocky Orton was panicking, fighting with his all strength to make some noise to alert someone to help but it was useless as the gloved hand was pushing up under his jaw hard to prevent anything more than muffled grunts to escape. A familiar voice he could not place whispered into his ear. "Not so big are you now, Orton? The company suck up is in for a big surprise." Randy reached the back of the van before his mind could barely register what was happening. The hand was removed mercifully from off his jaw but when he opened his mouth a thick, knotted cloth was shoved roughly past his lips and tied behind his head. "No more whining, Orton. You've bitched enough." The voice behind him chuckled darkly. The knot pressed down on Randy's tongue to keep him quiet as his arms were jerked behind his back and secured with duct tape. He was lifted by a pair of strong arms and tossed inside the van, his thrashing legs grabbed and taped together. The Viper's eyes were wide in fear as a blindfold took away his sight then he heard the door slam shut after hearing another body being tossed in beside him or what he assumed was a body as whatever it was was not moving.

The poor wrestler was beyond terrified as he felt the van engine start up and pull out. He struggled with his bonds but they sadly only seemed to tighten more. What had happened to John? Had they killed him? Left him in the parking lot or was he the object tossed in beside him that was so silent? No, John was a stubborn SOB. He would be struggling and trying to escape as well. A few tears fell from Randy's eyes and wet the cloth tied around his head. Was he about to be murdered by a crazed fan? Was his life over?

Up front in the van's driver's seat Dean Ambrose could not stop the satisfied grin plastered across his face. Randy Orton would pay now. He had treated The Shield like nothing more than his lap dogs, his personal slaves but now the tables had turned. Dave Batista wanted the two men delivered to him but nothing said they could not have a little fun first. He had nothing against Cena. John had always been decent to him, even opened his personal gym to them for training. Dave was the one that had a beef with the WWE golden boy with the dimples although Dean had to admit the guy was hot. No, it was all about Orton for him. Seeing the prideful third generation superstar humbled. "It's play time, Boys." Dean told his partners in crime.

Seth Rollins looked at Dean with worry in his eyes. "But, Dave said..."

"Fuck, Batista." Dean snarled. "He'll get his turn with Orton. We did the work, took all the fucking risks...We get first dibs. By the way, good job in taking Cena out, Roman. Guy didn't even know what hit him."

"Why did we have to grab, John?" Seth felt a stab of guilt as he thought of the unconscious bound Cena in their vam. "You know he's always treated us right."

"Hey, it's nothing personal it's business." Dean shot back. "You know I'm cool with John. Dave said he was part of the deal. Something to do with their I Quit match a few years back."

Seth gulped as he grew quiet. He hated Randy but was afraid of what Dave would do to John for revenge. The van drove on to head for their current living space where Dean could have his time to humiliate Randy. Things would get worse very soon for the two captured wrestlers.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shield boys arrived at the motel they had been staying at a short time later. Dean pulled up near their front door and parked, looking back at the silent Roman. "Alright, let's see if the coast is clear. You can carry in Sleeping Beauty and the spoiled prick."

Roman gave a grunt as he was used to being saddled with the hard work being the strongest one of the group. The guys jumped out and Seth headed to open their room door with the key as Dean and Roman walked to the back of the van. It was dark out still so Dean held a flashlight as he opened the back up. Randy stopped the struggling he had been doing and turned his head in the direction of the movement.

John was coming to slowly, mumbling as he fought the tape that bound his wrists behind his back. "W-Who are you?" He groaned. "What do you want with us?" "You'll be told soon, John." Dean replied as Roman reached in to pull out Randy first, getting muffled sounds of fear from the Viper. "Where are you taking him?" John asked but got no answer as Randy was hefted over the Samoan's shoulder and carried inside. John freaked and kicked out at Dean who was hovering over him still wearing the mask to hide his identity. "Ow! Damn it!" Dean sore as his hand went to protect his face that had taken a slight blow. "Fuck, John. Calm down a minute."

John's blue eyes narrowed in thought as he began to recognize the voice. "Dean?" His captor reached up to pull the mask from hi face. "Yeah, it's me, John." Shock turned to anger for the CeNation leader. "Dude! What the hell?" He looked around. "I take it the other two are Seth and Roman?"

Dean nodded almost sheepishly. "Sorry you got mixed up in this, John. We want to teach Randy a lesson he won't forget. You know, a little locker room justice. He's gotten too full of himself lately and you know it. Don't blow our cover and I promise Randy won't really be hurt. We just want to play some mind games with him." He paused a minute. "But I'll have to keep your hands tied for appearances or Randy may get suspicious."

John thought it over before he gave a smirk. "Okay, but only mind games. I won't blow your cover." "Good." Dean tried not to feel guilty about the hell he knew was coming soon for John at The Animal's hands. By that time Roman had returned to get John. "Roman?" John asked as Dean pulled the mask back on. "Yeah." Dean looked at Roman. "He knows. We don't tell Orton." Roman only nodded, reaching to pull John out so he could walk inside since his feet were not tied.

When they reached the room, John was led to a chair to sit down. Randy laid on the bed. The Viper's body could be seen shaking as he breathed hard through his nose. Dean walked over to Randy, pulling the blindfold from his eyes. The bound wrestler blinked as his eyes darted around the room, taking in the bound John and the three masked men. Dean helped Randy to sit up before reaching for the knot holding the cloth in Randy's mouth. "I'm taking this gag out. You scream or curse us and it will be the last thing you ever say." The cloth was pulled out and Randy cleared his throat, licking his dry lips but saying nothing. Seth was holding a gun as he stood in the corner. "Good boy." Dean mocked as he stepped back. "Now...we want to see the mighty Randy Orton grovel a little. You have two choices...you can obey me or you can die. Shame to bloody such a pretty face but we will if you refuse anything."

Randy had never been more afraid. He had no clue what kind of men had hi and John at their mercy. "W-What do you want me to do?" " Dean grabbed Randy by the arm and pulled the bound man to the floor. Randy fought to keep his balance and not topple forward on his face. "Lick my boots. Clean them well." Dean smirked under the mask as he stood in front of him. He motioned Roman over. "This guy too. Hesitate and you won't be given a second chance." Randy eyed Seth and the gun before slowly lowering his head to Dean's boots. He began to lick the black boots, his tanned face burning in shame. "Lick them well, Orton. Give them a good bath." Dean was relishing every second of watching the Apex Predator of the WWE humbled before The Shield. Time seemed to stand still for Randy as the wrestler moved on to the next man's boots. John was torn before feeling a little bad for Randy and almost enjoying seeing his arrogant coworker brought down for once. Randy almost gagged as he tasted the dirt on the men's boots. He licked and licked almost afraid to stop and be shot.

"I knew you'd do anything to save your own skin." Dean laughed as Randy glared in pure hatred. He strolled over to go through a bag the three men had brought along. He pulled out a realistic looking dildo, around 8 inches long and thick. Randy shrank back at the sight, fearing the worst. Dean chuckled. "Don't worry. Your ass is safe. We all know how much you must enjoy sucking cock. Hell, I'm sure you do it every day for Vince and Hunter." He bent to place the fake cock in front of Randy on the floor held in place by a suction cup on the bottom. "Let us all see you go down on this toy and we just may let you live."

Randy could not make eye contact with any of the men as he bent to take the large mushroom head of the dildo past his lips. He bobbed his head up and down as he took the toy deep down his throat, tears of shame wanting to burn his eyes but he blinked them away.

John began to feel a little guilty as he watched the scene. "I think you've gone far enough." He spoke up at last. Dean sighed, glancing at the time on his phone after snapping a picture of Randy. "I guess you're right, John." He turned to Roman. "I want Orton gagged and taken back to the van. "Is that really necessary?" John asked as he watched Roman pull out another scarf and knot it before gagging The Viper and carrying him out to the van. "Sorry, John." Dean actually did look regretful as he went to the bag to pull out the duct tape and walked over to John, bending to tape his ankles together.

"What the fuck?" John glared as he saw Dean ripping off a long strip. "You're not going..." He was cut off as the tape sealed his mouth and a few more pieces were added. "Sorry, John. Really I am. It's not personal." By that time Roman had reappeared to take John next. He hefted the man, ignoring the muffled curses coming from him. Dean nodded at Seth. "Let's get the hell out of here before Batista kills us." It was feeding time for The Animal.


	3. Chapter 3

(From this point forward the parts of Randy and Dave will be written by my good friend gamesgrl5887. Many thanks to her for her help co writing.)

Warning talk of rape from this point forward

The Shield boys arrived at the motel Dave had texted them a short time later. It was a small, discreet place where you could pull up and park right in front of the room door instead of having to risk a hallway. Dean gulped, glad they were under cover of darkness.

"Let's get the boys to Batista." He pulled off the mask that hid his face from view. "John already knows who we are. We might as well let Randy see too. They decide to turn us in either way we're fucked." Seth and Roman followed Dean's example, removing their own masks.

Roman jumped out of the van and hurried to the back. He pulled out a frightened Randy, hefting the bound and gagged man over his shoulder. John struggled and yelled muffled curses as he saw the Samoan but Roman ignored him. They slammed the back van door so John would not be seen until Roman could return for him. Dean and Seth followed Roman to Dave's room and Seth knocked softly on the door while Dean glanced around nervously.

Dave was getting annoyed. Where the hell were those idiots? They should have been there by now. As he was pacing the room he heard the knock on the door. Smiling, he opened the door, letting the Shield boys in. "Put Randy on the couch and go get John. Bring him to the bedroom on the right. I will deal with John and you boys can play with Randy out here." Dave watched as they dumped the tied up Randy on the couch and left. He ignored Randy's protests and headed to the bedroom to get ready for his fun.

"I'll go get John." Roman turned and headed out the door. Seth hung his head as he wondered what Dave was going to do to the kind older man who had let him work out in his gym. Dean leaned over to untie the cloth filling Randy's mouth. "You start screaming it goes back in and stays on." He warned Randy.

Roman emerged in the room a few minutes later, carrying John over his shoulder. "Shut and lock the door." He told Seth before heading into the bedroom. Once inside he tossed John on the bed. John looked up at Dave with confused eyes, breathing heavily through his nose as he tried to speak through the duct tape sealing his mouth. Roman headed back out to join his Shield buddies to leave Dave and John alone, closing the door behind him.

Dave smirked at the confusion on John's face. "Hello, John. I bet you are wondering why you are here. I will explain but first I need to get you more secure." He sat down on the bed and pulled out a knife. He flipped John over on his stomach and cut off the duct tape binding his hands and feet. When John started to struggle he punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. With John winded Dave quickly flipped John back over and quickly attached John's wrists to the cuffs he had attached to the top of the bed. Once John was restrained Dave sat back and chuckled.

"There we go, much better. Now that you are more comfortable I can explain what is going on. See it is really simple. I want revenge. Our last match you humiliated me. You made me look like a fool and I have never forgotten that. Now, I have my chance to get revenge." Dave saw John try to say something and chuckled. He leaned over and ripped the tape of John's mouth.

John winced as the tape was ripped off, his lips swollen a little. "Dave, it was a scripted match. I don't have anything against you. I only did what I was told." He tried to explain as he pulled a little on his restraints. "Why don't you let me go and we'll forget all about this. This isn't rational, Man."

Dave shook his head. "No, see I can't forget about it. I was humiliated! You made me look like a fool in front of the entire world. I quit the WWE because your last AA put me in a damn wheelchair! You could have fought for an ending that did not make me look weak but you didn't! You relished the chance to hurt me and make me look foolish! Now I have my chance to hurt you!"

John began to feel intimidated by the large man sneering at him. He tried not to show his fear and keep his voice steady. He was no fool. He knew he was at the mercy of Dave. "So what, you're going to beat me up while I'm tied up and helpless? You think that makes you a tough guy? Hitting a man that can't fight back?"

Dave gave a vicious smile. He was enjoying the fear he could sense from John. The idea that the mighty John Cena was afraid of him made him feel powerful. "John, you have it all wrong. I am not going to beat you up." Dave stood up and took off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. "I have a much better idea in mind."

XXXX

Meanwhile in the main room, the Shield was discussing amongst themselves what they wanted to do with Randy.

"I fucking hate Orton but he is pretty hot." Dean admitted as he sneered down at the bound Viper. "What do you say, Randy? Want to suck the Shield's dicks like the ass kissing slut you are?"

Randy looked at the three men and he knew he was in massive trouble. Tied up and unable to go anywhere, there was a good chance he could end up being sexually assaulted by the hounds of justice. He decided his best shot at survival was to distract the three men. "So this was the master plan? Dave gets John and you guys get me? I have to admit, it was a good plan. My only question. What do you guys have against John? I get why you hate me but John has not done anything to you guys?"

Dean tried to swallow his guilt at Randy's honest question. He knew he had sacrificed John to get the revenge they thirsted for. "Shut up, Orton! Worry about yourself. You're only trying to distract us."

"Yeah, everyone knows you don't give a shit about John." Seth echoed. "You used us for your own gain. Well. you might be the WWE champion now but we're not your lapdogs anymore."

Seth was interrupted as an agonized scream filled the air. It sounded so desperate, almost like a wounded animal. "STOP! PLEASE! FUCKKKK!"

"Damn! Is that John?" Seth looked toward the bedroom door. He knew that John was tough in and out of the ring. Dave must be doing a real number on him.

Randy started to struggle when he heard the scream. He may not like John Cena but he knew the man well enough to know that for him to scream like that something was very wrong. He looked up at the Shield, shocked when he saw none of them were moving. "What the hell? Aren't you guys going to do something? Didn't you hear that scream? You guys have to do something!"

Seth started to head for the room but Dean grabbed him by the arm, shaking his head. "We can't get involved. We're in too deep."

"But it sounds like Batista is killing him!" Seth protested. Roman just shook his head sadly as he stood in silence.

John's screams turned to crying, sobs that could be heard through the thin door. It shook Randy to the core. He had known John for years but had never heard the man cry.

He just sat there in shock listening to John sob. "Are you kidding me! You guys need to do something! I know Batista better than any of you and I can tell you right now that if you do not interfere he may actually kill John! He will not stop until he completely and utterly destroys him!"

"Like you care, Orton! You'd probably beat John up yourself if it would help you keep your title. Now shut up or I'm gagging you again!" Dean snapped to cover up his worry.

Seth was relieved as the sounds stopped from the bedroom. He prayed Dave had gotten his fill of hurting John. The silence hung heavy in the motel room.

Randy was about to reply when the door to the bedroom opened. Dave came strolling out with only his jeans on and a big smile on his face. "That felt good!" Dave headed toward the shower. "Oh, Boys, do me a favor and untie Randy and throw him in there with John. I bought a lock for the door so we can keep them caged for awhile. I am not done having fun with Johnny boy yet."

Dean nodded, wondering why Dave was only wearing jeans and showering. He looked at Roman. "Keep the gun on him in case he tries anything." Roman pulled the handgun out and trained it on Randy as Dean pulled the Viper up after using a knife to cut the tape binding him. "In the room, Orton. You heard the man." Dean prodded him.

When they reached the room all three of the Shield members gasped in shock. John was naked, his clothes ripped and laying in a pile on the floor. He was cuffed to the bed and he looked wrecked. Tear stains were visible on his cheeks and blood was on the white sheets in between the older man's spread legs. There were scratch marks all over John's tanned chest and ugly bite marks covered his neck and collarbone.

"What the hell?" Roman's deep voice conveyed his disbelief. John looked away from the men, humiliated that he had screamed during Dave's assault, knowing they had heard him. He had not wanted to give any of them the satisfaction of seeing him break.

Randy walked forward and looked over the beaten man. "John" He whispered in shock and horror. He could not believe Dave had taken it this far. He may not have been friends with John but he would never wish this on his worst enemy. Randy turned and looked at the Shield. "Are you boys happy with yourselves?" Randy seethed. "John has been nothing but nice to you and this is how you repaid him. So much for being the hounds of justice."

"Randy's right." Seth spoke up. "What the hell kind of monster is Batista?"

Roman nodded. We need to have a talk with him. NOW. This..." He motioned to John. "Is not locker room justice. This is fucked up."

Dean only nodded and the three men left, locking the door behind them.

John felt so embarrassed that his rival was seeing him look so weak. He swallowed hard, his blue eyes trained downward on his heaving chest.

Randy walked over to the bathroom attached to the room and grabbed a cloth. Wetting it he walked back out and sat next to John. "I am going to clean you up a little okay?" Once he received a nod from John Randy gently wiped the tears from John's face. He then carefully cleaned the cuts on John's body. He walked back into the bathroom and got another cloth and wet it. Walking back out he sat down on the bed next to John's legs. "John, do you want me to clean you up down there?"

"No, d-don't look down there." John's voice sounded raspy from his screaming and having Dave's thick cock shoved down his unwilling throat. His body trembled in shock. "Can I get a drink of water?"

Randy nodded and walked into the bathroom. He knew that eventually he need to clean John up fully but he would give him to calm down first. Searching the bathroom, he was relieved to find a small coffee cup. He filled it with water and brought it out to John. He helped John lift his head and take a few sips of water. Once John had indicated he was finished Randy put the cup on the floor. "Is there anything else I can do to make you feel better?"

"C-Can you get me out of these cuffs?" John asked as he looked at Randy. "I hate feeling like a damn victim."

Randy searched the floor and the dresser drawers, hoping that Dave had dropped the key. Unfortunately Dave had been smart and the key was nowhere to be seen. "I am sorry, John but I can't find the key. Dave must have taken it with him."

John closed his eyes, wondering why Randy was allowed to be free and he wasn't. He noted that the Viper had looked untouched as well. "Why are you in here?" He almost snapped. "You and Dave always seem to be tight. You going to fucking RAPE me next?" His voice broke as some of his tough guy act faded. "Go ahead. Might as well."

Randy shook his violently. "I had nothing to do with this. There is no way I would have gone along with this disgusting plan. This was all Dave. Apparently I got pulled into the plan because the Shield wanted an incentive to kidnap you and I was that incentive." Randy gently turned John's face towards him. "I would never hurt you like he did. I may be a cocky son of a bitch but I'm not a monster, John."

John's face crumpled as he saw the sincerity in Randy's steely eyes. "It fucking hurt so much." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out." He knew that Randy was bi as he had dated Cody during the Legacy years. "Does sex with a man always hurt so much?"

Randy felt his horror grow as he realized that John had been a anal virgin before Dave. Randy shook his head. "No John, if the person is prepped beforehand and the top is gentle it does not hurt at all." Randy leaned over and wiped away John's tears. He did not know why but seeing John cry hurt his heart. "Look why don't you try and get a little sleep? It will help you feel better and will help you regain some strength." Left unsaid was the fact that John would need all the strength he had if Dave decided to play with him again.

"Yeah." John sighed as he tried to relax. "I'll try to sleep. Now that Dave had his fun he'll probably let us go or leave the Shield the key and take off." He winced as he tried to shift, his tender ass burning. "I'll see he is thrown out of the WWE for this."

Randy sat there next to John, watching as he fell asleep. He did not tell John that he thought John was wrong. He had a very bad feeling that Dave was just getting started.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave was smiling as he stepped into the shower. As he soaped himself he thought about his payback. He felt himself grow hard again as he remembered the way John had screamed when he had pushed inside. He started stroking himself as he thought about how tight John had been and he came when he remembered how John had pleaded with him to stop. Once he had calmed down he finished cleaning himself and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into the living room, surprised to see the Shield boys still sitting there. "What are you guys still doing here?"

Dean walked up to Dave until their noses were almost touching. His long bangs covered his crazed blue eyes as he pointed a finger right in the older man's face. "You're sick, Man." He hissed, his chest heaving. "You're a fucking sicko you hear me?"

"Yeah we saw what you did to John." Seth piped up, his face mirroring Dean's outrage. "We found him tied to the bed and wrecked. You were allowed some payback...a little bit of mind games...not rape."

Roman just shook his head, wishing he could make the images of John go away. John had always been decent to him. He had not deserved what had happened to him.

Dave couldn't help but laugh. "Really, Boys, what did you expect? If I had simply wanted to beat John up I did not need your help. I could have just jumped him in the locker room. I did not need to rent a motel room to give John a beating." Dave stepped back and gave Dean a mocking smile. "Besides you guys were all set to have some fun with Randy weren't you? How does that make you any better?"

Dean's mouth snapped shut as he could think of no reply to Dave.

"We were wrong." Seth said finally. "Yeah, we hated Randy for how he used us. But we could have never raped a guy while he begged for mercy. I heard John...hell, we saw him. He was a mess."

"This ends now." Roman finally spoke up. "It's us against you. You are going to let John and Randy go and pray they don't press charges."

"Yeah." Dean nodded his head vigorously in agreement. "What he said."

Dave shook his head. "You think this is all so simple? Do you think that those two are just going to forget this all happened? If we are lucky they will just tell Vince and we all lose our jobs. Is that what you boys want? For your career to end before it really starts? What if those two decide to press charges? We will all be guilty of kidnapping and the three of you will go down for being accessories to rape. You will spends the rest of your lives in prison!" Dave stepped back and looked Seth in the eye. "Tell me Seth, how do you think a small pretty boy like you will do in prison without the other two to back you up?"

Seth could not help shrinking back a little. He had never been with a man sexually and the idea of being raped terrified him. What had they gotten into?

"Well, what are we gonna do then?" Dean retorted in disdain. "We have to let them go sometime. We can't keep two of the top guys in the company prisoners forever. We're only delaying our punishment. You know they'll turn us in. Hell, I'd turn us in."

Dave fought back a smile, knowing he was getting to the boys. "It's simple, Boys. You let me have my time with John. By the time I am done with him he will do whatever I want him to without question. Maybe once I have him fully trained I will even let you play with him. As far as Randy goes, well I would not worry about it. I know Orton better than both of you and as long as I let him have a little fun he will not say anything."

Seth fought the urge to vomit. He knew there was no easy way out. "I don't want to play with John after he is trained. I want no part in it."

"Me either." Dean agreed. "We won't say anything. But only because we have no other choice. I can't go to prison. My mom needs me. I'm paying all her bills right now. Without me she'd lose her house."

Roman growled in frustration. "We better not hear John screaming again." He warned gruffly.

Dave rolled his eyes. "You don't want to hear him screaming? Fine, I will gag him then. Better yet, you boys can get the fuck out and let me have my fun. I will call you if and when I need your help. Is that enough to soothe your poor tender feelings?"

Roman's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew they were being spineless cowards leaving John to the sadistic Batista but what could they do?

"Fine." Dean snapped. He pulled the shocked Seth by the arm and the three men left the motel room. They seemed less like the Hounds of Justice and more like three whipped dogs with their tails between their legs as they left the building and tried to forget what they had done.

Dave shook his head as the Shield left. Honestly how dumb could those boys be? Dave got dressed and laid down on the bed. He was tired and wanted to take a quick nap before he began his next session with John. He fell asleep with a smile on his face thinking of the fun he was going to have with John.

XXX

A few hours later

John woke after a fitful sleep. His body was aching from the assault and his wrists and arms cramping from the cuffs. A part of him wanted to cry out his pain and hurt but he refused to show weakness around Randy or Dave. "You awake, Randy?" He asked, clearing his throat.

Randy groaned and looked over at John. He had tried to sleep but John had been tossing and turning so much that it was almost impossible. "Yeah ,John. I'm awake. How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess." John replied, trying to act okay. "I hope Dave gets me out of these cuffs soon. My arms are falling asleep and I have to use the bathroom."

Randy nodded, not buying John's act for a second. John was not very good at hiding his emotions and the pain he was feeling was clear in his eyes. Randy got up and stretched, his body stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. "I am hoping Dave has calmed down and I can talk some sense into him. I don't know what the fuck he was thinking pulling this shit."

"Me either. It's insane." John shook his head. "Before he...did what he did to me he said it was payback for our I Quit match. But that was all scripted. I was only doing what I was told. I have nothing against Dave. I thought he knew that. I even considered him a friend."

Randy shook his head. "He has always taken the story lines a little too seriously. When they had me break off from the rest of the guys he accused me of being a traitor and refused to speak to me. He kept talking about how I embarrassed Evolution by turning on them." Randy shook his head. "Maybe we should have gotten him a therapist then. He probably wouldn't be so batshit crazy now."

"Well, who would have guessed he would snap?" John winced as he shifted and felt the burning in his ass. "Maybe you can try to act like his buddy. Win him over and talk sense into him. He's only getting himself in more trouble."

Randy thought about John's suggestion. "That's not a bad idea. Maybe I can make him realize that this whole kidnapping was insane. I mean I am the champ and you are a big contender for the championship. People are going to notice that the both of us are missing."

"Yeah although I've heard rumors Daniel may be next in line." John's stomach rumbled in protest. "Damn I'm hungry. I was on my way to the bar for drinks and food when the Shield grabbed us."

"Daniel would not be a bad choice. He certainly has had the fans behind him lately." Randy felt his stomach rumble and groaned. "Why did you have to mention food? Now I am starving. Maybe I can convince Dave to at least feed us if he is going to be keeping us locked up."

"We could jump him if he ever sets me free. Two against one..." John's words trailed off as he heard the door being unlocked. His body wanted to tremble in dread but he shook it off. He just felt so exposed naked in the bed. John wished he would have asked Randy to slide on his underwear at least. He feared what Dave Batista had planned for him next.


	5. Chapter 5

(Gamesgrl5887 and I appreciate your interest in our story. Any feedback is loved and welcomed.)

Dave opened the door and walked in. The gun that he had brought was in plain sight. He wanted to make sure Randy did not get any ideas. He closed the door behind him and enjoyed the view of John naked on the bed. It made him want to fuck him hard again and again. First though he had other business to deal with. Dave turned to Randy and greeted him with a smile. "Hey, Randy. Sorry you got caught up in this but the Shield wanted something out of this deal and you pissed them off."

Randy remembered his earlier conversation with John about winning Dave over. He tried to act casual and keep his tone calm. "No hard feelings, Man. You got your payback on Cena. What do you say you let us go so we can get something to eat?" The Viper eyed the gun Dave was holding. Seeing a weapon in the hands of the deranged man scared him shitless.

John felt his heart pound in his chest at the lust in Dave's eyes. His body wanted to shake and sweat in fear. He had not expected to react this badly when face to face with his attacker. Batista could do anything to him and he was powerless to stop him. It was a horrible thought.

Dave chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think so. I have not finished having my playtime with Johnny boy." Dave walked over to the bed and ran his hand down John's body, enjoying the fear he could feel coming off his captive. He loved that he was able to make this strong man so terrified. "Besides, Randy, I have a proposition for you."

Randy felt sick as he watched the disgust on John's face as Dave touched him. He wondered if his rival would ever be the same. "What kind of proposal?" Randy asked at last.

Dave smiled, confident Randy would agree with him. "It's simple really. I will let you have some time to play with John and get your own revenge. I am sure that after all the times he has humiliated you, like your I Quit match, you would like a chance for revenge. In return you promise that you do not say anything to anyone about the kidnapping. Just forget it ever happened."

Randy thought quickly. Maybe if he played along with Dave then Batista would let him go. Then he could go get help for John from the police. "Sounds good." He smirked at Dave. "But I want time alone to have my fun with Cena. Then I'm free to go? I'll keep my mouth shut."

John looked at Randy in horror. He had never felt more betrayed. The two men were really going to use him while he was vulnerable He closed his eyes, trying to stay calm. Of course Orton would save his own skin. They weren't buddies.

Dave looked at Randy, a little surprised he had agreed so quickly. He had never known Randy to agree to anything so quickly. He decided he would put Randy to the test. "Sorry, Randy but I want to see you play with Johnny. I want you to make him bleed, make him scream. It'll be fun. A little revenge from Evolution. Just like old times again."

Randy swallowed hard as he looked at John. He tried to think of a way out. "I can't, Man. Look at the bed. He's already bleeding. I want to get back at Cena but we don't want him so wrecked we have to call an ambulance do we? We'll go to prison for sure."

Dave looked over John and rolled his eyes. "Give me a break. He is probably just a little torn. He was tight as hell. Besides, you don't have to fuck him. I have plenty of tools you can use to punish him. What do you want?"

Randy hung his head knowing he was out of options. "I can't, Man." He admitted. "No, I never liked John but I can't sexually use the guy against his will. Thanks but no."

John did not know what to think of Randy's behavior. He wished he knew what was going on in the Viper's mind.

Dave felt his anger start to grow. "Do you think I am stupid? You were going to try and play me like a fool! I was trying to be nice since we were friends but clearly that friendship does not matter to you!" Dave took out the gun and pointed it at Randy. "You are lucky I don't kill you where you stand you bastard! You always were a slimy snake!"

Randy's blue gray eyes widened as he saw the gun aimed at him. It was clear that Dave was dangerous and messed up in the head. "Whoa, Man! No need to point that! I'm still your friend I just don't want to rape John."

"Go ahead, Randy." John spoke up as he realized how bad the situation was. Being fucked by Randy was nothing compared to Randy being shot.

Randy just shook his head, heart pounding and adrenaline flooding his body.

Dave shook his head, his anger growing out of control. "That's bullshit! You feel sorry for the asshole! You were trying to save his ass!" Dave started to pace. "Since you are so worried about poor Johnny I will give you a choice. Either you punish him or I punish you. What will it be?"

Randy licked his lips nervously. He tried to prepare himself for what was to come. "Punish me." He spoke softly in his deep baritone.

John was in shock. Randy Orton, the man he had despised for years, the man who only cared about himself, the man he had thought was cold and heartless was willing to suffer to save him pain. His mind could not wrap around that fact. It was almost unreal.

Dave couldn't believe it. Randy was really going to sacrifice himself for John Cena! Dave went to his nightstand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He walked over to Randy and demanded he turn around with his hands behind his back. He cuffed Randy's hands behind him and then stepped back. Looking at Randy, a man he had considered a friend, Dave snapped. He dropped the gun and punched Randy hard in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Once he was down Dave started kicking him. "You bastard! How could you take Cena's side?"

Randy coughed, Dave's hard blows knocking the wind out of him. "I'm not taking his side." Randy gasped as his body curled up to protect itself on instinct. He spat blood and saw red. "I'm not a monster like you. I don't beat on helpless guys for fun." He knew he was playing a dangerous game with an armed man but his temper was overriding his good sense.

Dave dragged Randy up and punched him hard again in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Randy. He dragged him up again and punched him hard in the face, enjoying the feeling of his fist making contact with Randy's jaw. He punched him twice more before throwing Randy on the ground. He knelt down next to him and hissed, "Better get some rest, Randal. This was just a warmup for your real punishment. I hate fucking traitors worse than arrogant pretty boys."

"Go to hell. You're fucking sick." Randy weazed, blood running from his mouth. He fought the cuffs holding his shoulders taut.

Dave ignored Randy as he got up and walked to the door. "Get some rest Randal. The fun starts again tomorrow."

John looked at the bleeding Randy cuffed on the floor. He was afraid to speak up and draw attention to himself but he had to try. "Please, Dave. Uncuff us?" He called out. "I have to go to the bathroom and you know with Randy's shoulders he can't be like that all night. We won't try anything."

Dave stopped at the door and looked back. He knew that neither man would be able to overpower him and besides he didn't want Cena to piss in the bed. Walking over to John he pulled out the cuff key and unlocked one of John's hands and threw the keys beside him. "You can finish unlocking yourself and him." With that Dave walked out the door.

John struggled to set his other wrist free. He then rubbed his wrists, trying to get the circulation going. He took the key and bent down to free Randy, cringing at the blood staining the younger man's shirt. "Want me to help you up to bed, Man?"

Randy groaned as he held his ribs. His whole body was a giant ball of pain. "I don't know if I can even get up. I think Dave might have broken a rib."

John bent to scoop Randy gently in his arms. He carried him to the bed and laid him down on it as easy as possible. "Why did you do that for me?" He asked quietly. "You didn't owe me anything."

Randy looked up at John. "Because I would never hurt anybody like that. Even if I hated you there is no way I was going to hurt you just to amuse Dave. He can go screw himself."

"Do you hate me?" John asked finally. "I know we have a rocky past but I'd like to try to get past that." Seeing Randy's sacrifice had touched John deeply.

Randy shook his head. "John, I may not like you all the time but I know it's all scripted. I would have to be as insane as Dave to hate you over a script." Randy sighed and shifted his body, wincing at the pain.

"Be right back, Man." John limped to the bathroom where he found a wash cloth he wet with warm water. He came back to Randy with compassion in his eyes. "Let me clean you up, Randy. Mind if I take off your shirt? It's covered in blood." He chuckled. "The whole world sees your bare chest in the ring anyway. You're not exactly Mr. Modesty."

Randy gave a small nod, trying not to laugh and jar his ribs. He lifted his arms, allowing John to help him pull of the shirt. Once it was off he settled back down, giving John a small smirk. "Hey when you look as good as I do what do you expect?"

John fought not to stare at Randy's perfect chest. He washed the blood from Randy's face and body, wondering why he had never noticed how gorgeous the Viper was before? He had been so blinded by the cocky wrestler's pride he had never noticed what a sexy man he was. "Get some rest, Randy. I'm going to go clean up." John allowed a finger to trace Randy's chest, blushing as the tip brushed over one of Randy's tan nipples. He stood up and walked back to the bathroom.

Randy gave a small sigh as he watched John walk away. He wished John had stayed and touched him some more. John's touch had felt so good. Closing his eyes Randy started to drift into sleep.

John felt a fool as he rinsed out the bloody cloth. Randy barely tolerated him and here he was touching him. He must have disgusted the younger man.

John spread his legs and began to clean the dried blood from his torn ass with the cloth. He shuddered as he remembered every scream, every grunt and thrust from Dave inside him. John knew it was far from over. Batista had promised more punishment for Randy and more playtime for him. All alone at last John's body began to shake as the shame and shock hit him hard. He collapsed to his knees by the toilet, his tears wetting his cheeks and the cold seat his face was resting on. He would have to put on an act of bravery later but not now. Right now he was free to cry and hurt. Dave Batista seemed hell bent on breaking him. What the Animal did not know was in a way he already had.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sadly my reviews have gone down from around 6-8 per chapter to only 1 or 2. I enjoy writing but it's a lot of time to spend to receive no feedback. Gamesgrl and I have to decided if we still get no feedback after this update we are putting our stories on hiatus. So if you are reading let me know via pm or review so we know we aren't wasting our time. Thanks.

Dave could not contain his rage. He could not believe Randy had refused to help him. He had thought Randy would be thrilled at the chance to help him get revenge on John. Instead that bastard had the nerve to call him a monster! Randy was going to pay for that! Dave walked over to his bag of toys and started looking through them, trying to find the perfect weapon to use against Randy. He became quickly frustrated when he realized none of them would cause the damage he wanted to inflict. Dave stood up and started pacing again, suddenly stopping when the perfect revenge came to him. He smiled and headed to Randy and John's room. He opened the door and smiled. "Hello, Boys!"

John looked up from his spot on the bed where he had been resting. He tried not to show his fear seeing The Animal again. Dave had promised to have more fun at his expense. "Dave." He answered coolly. He was determined not to scream and cry again and give Dave more fuel of satisfaction.

Randy looked up at Dave and felt like he was going to be sick. He knew that a happy Dave meant bad things were in store for them.

Dave walked over and observed the two men lying on the bed. "I hope you boys got your rest because it is time for punishment."

John leaned back against Randy without realizing it, pulling up the bed sheet to cover his naked body. "Please, Dave." He almost whispered. "I'm still sore. You already had your revenge. Please, just let it go?" He eyed the gun in Dave's hand with dread. He had wanted to stay so strong but his body rebelled, retreating into fear mode to protect itself.

Dave shook his head, loving the fear coming from John. "No, John. I won't let it go. There is still plenty of fun to be had. Besides, you don't have to worry ,Johnny. It is not you who is being punished today. It is Randy."

Somehow Dave's words made John feel worse. He looked down, knowing it was useless to argue with the deranged wrestler. Finally gathering his courage, John raised his blue eyes pleadingly to Batista. "Punish me instead? I'm the guy you hate. Randy is an old buddy of yours. What would Hunter think? He is the WWE Champion and said one of his ribs feels broken already." John knew what he was offering was huge. He had been raped once. But Randy was worse off than him.

Randy could not believe that John was offering himself to save him. He knew how hurt John was, even if he was trying to hide it. He could not let John go though this again. He whispered to John "Shut up I can handle any punishment he has in store." Randy looked Dave in the eye and said "Bring it on you psycho!"

Dave looked around and found the handcuffs on the ground. He grabbed them and threw them to John. "Handcuff Randy to the bed."

"No." John shook his head slowly. He cleared his throat, his voice growing more firm. "No. I'm done acting like a victim. I'll not do your dirty work."

Dave looked at John, seeing the resolve in his eyes. "That's fine, John, You don't have to do it." Bringing up the gun, he pointed it at Randy. "As long as you can accept that your refusal will end with a bullet in Randy."

John's eyes widened as Dave aimed the gun at Randy. "Okay...I'll do it. Don't hurt him." He hurried to grab the handcuffs as ordered. "Sorry, Randy." He mumbled as he took the younger man's wrists and cuffed his hands above his head to the headboard.

Randy felt pain shoot through his body as his body was stretched out. His ribs were killing him but he was not going to let Dave know how hurt he was/ Looking over at Dave he sneered. "So what are you going to do to me? Are you going to rape me like you did with John?"

Dave could not help but admire Randy. Even tied to the bed Randy still acted like an asshole. "No Randy, I am not going to rape you. I am not even going to touch you." Dave turned toward John and pointed the gun at him. "You are going to fuck him and fuck him hard."

All color drained from John's face at Dave's words. It was his worst nightmare come true to rape a helpless coworker. "N-No! I can't! I've never fucked a man." John sputtered, shaking. "I won't even be able to get hard!"

Randy felt his heart stop at Dave's words. He had expected Dave to come up with a twisted punishment but this was worse than Randy had imagined. Randy had never bottomed before and for his first time to be in this situation made him want to be sick.

Dave pointed his gun at Randy again and stared at John. "Well you better find some way to get hard, Johnny Boy. If you are not hard in the next 5 minutes I will put a bullet in Randy."

Tears John had been trying to hold back spilled from his blue eyes. His whole body trembled in fear. "Please, Dave! I can't!" John choked out looking at Randy. "I don't know how to get excited to fuck him." His long cock hung limp as John fought the urge to pass out cold. He couldn't be liable for another man's death.

Randy looked up at John and felt a tug in his heart at the sight of John's tears. He knew that John was terrified and that he wouldn't not be able to get hard on his own. Randy knew that in Dave's state of mind he would actually shoot someone. Thinking quickly Randy came up with the only plan he could. "John, come here. Let me help you." He tried to make his deep voice sound alluring and sensual.

John climbed on the bed and moved up until he was near Randy's head. He knew his coworker was trying to help him. "What do you want to do?" John asked the restrained Randy. Gratitude shown in his misty blue eyes. He knew what Randy was trying to do.

Dave loved this. He loved the fear on John's face. He felt himself get hard at the sight of the tears. The situation only got better when he realized what Randy was going to do. He felt the smile on his face grow.

Randy ignored the satisfied smirk on Dave's face, deciding to concentrate solely on John. "I can't move so you are going to have to do the work. Put your cock in my mouth." He smirked, even if it came out a bit wobbly, "Let me suck on that big dick." He licked his lips.

John wiped away his tears before straddling the cuffed Randy. He guided his limp cock past Randy's lips, gasping at how warm and wet the Viper's mouth felt. He tried to block out Dave so he could get aroused and perform.

Randy felt John's cock push into his mouth and he began to gently bob his head, sucking John hard. He was relieved when he felt John start to grow slowly. Closing his eyes he continued sucking and licking John's cock, trying to get him fully hard and ignoring what he knew was going to happen once John was ready.

John gave small moans as he felt his cock almost throbbing after only a few minutes of Randy's attentions. He pulled out of the younger man's mouth and looked at Randy in regret. "Sorry." He whispered. "I'll try not to hurt you." Climbing from the bed, John looked at Dave, his cock standing out at full attention. "D-Do you have any lube?"

Dave shook his head and leaned back against the wall. "You don't need any lube. Randy is tough, I am sure he can take it. Now fuck him hard."

Randy winced at the thought of being taken dry. This was going to hurt like hell. Trying to be brave he gave John a small smile. "It's okay, John. Fuck me."

John felt rage at Dave's words. What would it profit Dave to rip and tear Randy to pieces? He tried to control himself as he unzipped and lowered Randy's jeans and briefs. He could not help staring in admiration at the Viper's cock. Even soft it was thick and long. John climbed between Randy's legs and guided the head of his cock to the helpless wrestler's hole. Slowly he pushed past Randy's tight ring of muscles, moaning at how tightly the warm tunnel gripped him. "F-Fuck, Ran!" He gasped out.

Randy bit his lip to hold back his scream. John was trying to be gentle but it still felt like he was being torn apart. As John pushed further in Randy could not help but to let out a pained groan.

John felt like a monster as he felt pleasure while seeing Randy's agony. He knew first hand how being taken fast and dry felt but his body could not help responding to how tight Randy was. John panted as he began to move, his thick cock sliding in and out as the Viper's ass was forced to open up to accommodate him.

Dave groaned at the sight before him. Seeing his unwilling captives fucking was incredibly arousing. He brought his hand down and began stroking his cock. "Harder, Bitch! I want to see you pound Randy!"

John wanted to obey Dave. Every fiber of his being was aching to bury himself balls deep inside of Randy and fuck him senseless. Only his kind heart overrode his desires. He picked up the pace some to satisfy Batista, his heavy balls slapping against Randy's tan ass. Small groans of lust passed the CeNation leader's lips. It just felt so...good.

Randy felt John start to thrust faster and he let out a small whimper. He tried to relax but it felt like he was being torn apart. There was no pleasure to be found in this act for Randy. John's movements were clumsy and showed his lack of experience in topping. Opening his eyes, Randy looked up at John and met his eyes. "Please hurry."

Randy's plea hit John hard. Any enjoyment he had been feeling weakened as he noticed the younger man was still fully limp. He pumped his hips trying to end it as quickly as possible. John was unable to look Randy in the eyes as he cried out his climax a few minutes later. He felt so dirty as he pulled his spent cock from Randy's used hole.

Randy laid there Completely exhausted and hurting. He was sore from head to toe. Between the assault yesterday and John today he could barely move.

Dave groaned as he saw the seed spilling out of Randy's hole. "You look so hot like that Randy. I think I need a taste of your tight ass." He gave a lustful sneer as he stripped down.


	7. Chapter 7

John felt disgusted as he looked at how wrecked Randy looked. "Please, leave him alone." He begged Dave, knowing he was probably wasting his breath. "Can't you see he's exhausted? I did what you wanted!" He felt like a failure that he was unable to locate Randy's sweet spot and bring him pleasure during sex. He had always wanted to try topping a guy but when forced to he had fucked up royally.

Dave ignored John and grabbed a second pair of handcuffs and motioned for John to turn around. Once he had John's hands cuffed behind him he sat him on the floor. Dave put the gun on the nightstand. He crawled on top of Randy and pushed his cock inside his hole.

Randy moaned as he felt his old Evolution buddy push inside him. While John had hesitated, Dave's body language was much more sure of himself. "What happened to not touching me?" He hissed in his deep baritone. "Should have known you were lying."

Dave smirked at Randy as he thrust. "Never trust the word of an animal. A monster." He pushed hard inside Randy and shifted his body until he felt his cock drag over Randy's prostate. He gave a soft chuckle and started thrusting hard into Randy's body. He also wrapped his hand around Randy's cock and began stroking. "But don't worry, Randy I will at least make you feel good too, unlike Johnny Boy." Batista knew that making Randy enjoy his rape would only serve to humiliate his two captives further.

"F-Fuck you." Randy groaned. His steely blue eyes closed as waves of pleasure rolled over him as his prostate was stimulated. He had heard how good bottoming could feel but had never experienced it. His cock began to thicken in Batista's grasp as Randy let the lust consume him.

On the floor John felt his cheeks burn in shame at what Dave said. He knew their captor was right. He had been clumsy and selfish, taking his own pleasure and only bringing Randy pain. Randy's sounds of arousal from the bed made him want to disappear. He was so embarrassed.

Dave peeked over at John and felt his pleasure increase at the look of shame on John's face. He knew John was ashamed that he had not made Randy feel good and he wanted to drive home his inadequacy. Looking back at Randy Dave made sure to push hard into Randy's prostate on every thrust and stroked Randy harder, determined to make Randy cum.

Randy felt his body tremble as his ass and cock were assaulted by Dave. Being a jerk aside, the Animal knew what he was doing. He could bring intense pleasure when he wanted to. Within a few minutes Randy felt his balls tighten as his orgasm hit hard. He bit his lower lip, moaning as spurts of cum covered Dave's hand, his inner muscles squeezing his captor's hot cock.

John heard Randy cry out in bliss and looked at the floor. He was a failure.

Dave felt Randy's muscles squeeze around his cock and his orgasm hit. He groaned and added his seed inside of Randy. Once he was spent he pulled out of Randy and got off the bed. He walked over to John and knelt down next to him. As he was unlocking the cuffs he whispered, "Don't worry John, not all of us can be talented when it comes to the bedroom." Dave threw the cuff key on the floor, grabbed his clothes and left the room.

John could not look at Randy as he took the keys and stood up to unlock Randy from the restraints. He had fucked the man against his will and had been so horrible the Viper had begged him to hurry. Dave made Randy cum and he was a deranged rapist. After setting Randy free John walked silently to sit on the empty side of the bed. He was a failure at topping and bottoming. John never wanted to have sex again at that moment.

Randy was relieved when his arms were finally let down. He hated being cuffed to the bed, helpless. Looking down he grimaced as he felt the cum drying on his stomach. He shifted, attempting to get up to head to the bathroom but he felt a flash of pain that left him breathless. Lying back down he knew he would not be able to move. "John, can you please grab me something to clean up with?"

"Sure." John mumbled. He walked to the bathroom and wet a wash cloth with warm water. He walked to the bed were Randy laid with downcast eyes. Seeing Randy was sore and in pain John gently washed Randy's stomach and used ass before discarding the cloth. "There you go." He laid on the bed, curling into a ball with his back to the Viper.

Randy watched John as he cleaned him and knew John was upset. When John laid down with his back to Randy, he knew that he had to do something to make John feel better. Taking a chance Randy rolled over and spooned John. "It's okay, John. I know everything is bad right now but we will get out of here and everything will be okay."

John's large frame trembled as he fought breaking down. "No, it WON'T be okay." He whispered harshly. "I'm a fucking mess in bed. I can't fuck...or even take it up the ass right." His tone grew a little bitter. "I bet you can't wait to spread it around the locker room what a loser John Cena is. I couldn't even get you off when a fucking rapist could!"

Randy grabbed John and turned him so that he could look him in the eye. "John, do not let Dave get to you. The fact that I got off with Dave does not mean you are a failure. When you took me I was dry inside so your thrusting hurt. When Dave took me your cum was inside me so it lubricated him, made it smoother and more enjoyable. As far as taking it up the ass goes, do not let this experience make you feel like a failure. If you had been with a man who had treated you well I am sure you would have made him very happy." Randy squeezed John tight and smiled, joking, "I mean look at the size of that ass. Any man would have fun with it."

A little of the sadness faded from John's eyes at Randy's words. He was liking this softer side of the Viper. "Thanks." He yawned. "I know we've been sleeping a lot but I feel so tired."

Randy yawned and pulled John a little closer. "Me too. Let's just get some sleep." Randy closed his eyes and felt himself drifting into a deep sleep.


End file.
